


Not Negative, Positive

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face Punching, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Male Character, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Mistakes, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), Protectiveness, Punching, Rewrite, Season/Series 02, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Justin gets some test results back that definitely wasn't what he was expecting. Brian's were negative for everything so it meant he could have only gotten it from the other person he was doing.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I got this idea thinking about what if Ian hadn't just slept with the one fan. What if he'd been doing it while he'd been seeing Justin from the start.

Justin kept looking down at the paper in front of him. He had been careful as hell and the only two people he'd been having sex with was Brian and... His thoughts trailed off realizing that Brian had gotten his test results three day before and he was clean. He was more confused now than he had been in the last two weeks. He couldn't tell if Brian wanted him around. It felt like he was being pushed away and then he just skipped out on his birthday. He'd gotten him a fucking hustler, which had sucked like hell. He'd been messing around with Ethan since he'd sought him out at PIFA. 

He had been so fucking stupid listening to what were obvious lies. The fucking paper in his hand proved that what he'd been told in the last two weeks were lies. Ethan claimed if he was with him he wouldn't sleep around. He claimed that he'd love him and show that he loved him. He'd tell him that he loved him and cared about him. He had fell for the words hook, line, and sinker. He'd broken the rules that not only Brian had set for them, but his own. He'd been the one that said no kissing, no fucking but one time, and no names or numbers. 

He had used a condom though, he always saw if they broke, but it hadn't. He refused to let Ethan fuck him so he knew it had to be the blow job he'd given him. There was also the chance that kissing the bastard had given it to him as well according to the doctor. He didn't know how he had even gotten out of there without something worse. 

He felt betrayed and he'd betrayed Brian on top of that. He didn't even feel anything wrong, but the paper spoke volumes. The doctor had told him that the symptoms sometimes didn't show up for up to a month. He wouldn't have known if he hadn't gone to get the six month check up for at least two to five more days at the earliest. The only thing that did relieve his mind some was that he hadn't had sex with Brian. He hadn't even seen him in two days because he'd been staying at Daphne's. He had needed to think about everything that was running through his brain. 

The doctor had still wanted to know the last person he'd had sex with and if he could contact them. He'd told him that Brian's test results had come back clean, but the doctor had decided to run the tests again since they still had some of the blood. He was Brian's POA so he had pleaded with the doctor if they were positive that he'd be the one that told him. The doctor hadn't promised him anything though. He figured he thought he was lying about telling, but he hadn't been. He would have told Brian if he had fucked up and gave him something. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

They had come back negative a second time, but he still couldn't have sex for a week after he finished the week long antibiotics. He hadn't even had a chance to pick the pills up yet because he'd gone to the loft instead of Daphne's. He felt a hollowness inside of him and he wanted the person that had taken care of him the last time. It had been like a fucking neon light going off in his head. Brian had saved him from being unable to function in the world. He had of course repaid him by screwing up twice. 

He had given the doctor Ethan's number since the bastard had given it to him. He figured if he went there he would punch his lights out. He thought he deserved it though and he guessed he deserved Oral Gonorrhea for going behind Brian's back like he'd been doing. He curled up on the bed breathing in Brian's pillow holding it close. He wanted to go back and undo it all. He wanted to go back before his birthday and never agree to go with Lindsay and Melanie. He didn't know if he could take it when Brian tossed him out, which if he did he'd have it coming. He could have given it to Brian, but someone was looking out for them even if Brian didn't believe. 

He hadn't eaten breakfast before he went to get the results since the doctor had wanted him to come in personally to talk. He'd told him the options he had. He would also need to follow up with him or his regular doctor after the antibiotics were done with. He also told him if he had sex with someone knowing he had what he did he could be charged with a crime. He wasn't about to fuck someone's life up to get pleasure for his self. He didn't feel any pleasure at all right now. 

All he felt was an emptiness in his entire body. He couldn't stop his self when the tears started coming. All the things that he had done to what he had with Brian made him want to throw up. He started gagging before he got up running to to the bathroom doing exactly that. He didn't have anything in his body beside water. However, he kept dry heaving for a while. His stomach hurt, his head, and because his head was hurting his hand was messing up. 

He picked his self up off the floor going back to the bed after he flushed and washed his mouth out. The tears started again until he fell asleep hoping that Brian didn't toss him out when he came home. He wanted to be here with Brian. He had come to that conclusion in the doctor's office that he wanted to be with Brian and only him.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

The last thing Brian had been expecting was to get a call from the clinic telling him for a second time his test results came back negative too. He had asked why would they run them again or call again? The second thing he wasn't expecting was for what he'd heard next when the doctor actually got on the phone. He had a few different emotions going through his mind when he got off the phone. Pissed off, angry, and worry too even though he was more pissed. He called the pharmacy to see if the pills the doctor said he'd called in for his partner had been picked up. It had been three hours since Justin had left the doctor's office, but the pharmacy still had the pills. 

He had been planning on confronting Justin, but he hadn't gotten up the nerve to find out if Michael was right. The doctor had just given him that information though. If he hadn't been Justin's POA he wouldn't have gotten the information though. He had left the office going to the pharmacy getting the pills. He was so fucking pissed off, but he wasn't going to let Justin die from it. He made sure there wasn't anything in the drug that was on Justin's allergy list before he had left there. He had tried calling Justin, but his phone went to voicemail. He called the diner to see if maybe he was working and that was why he hadn't gotten the pills. 

Daphne had been next, but she'd said Justin had called her saying he wasn't going to be at the apartment. She also said that he'd sounded upset when she'd talked to her. He asked her what Ethan's address was because she was Justin's best female friend. Hell she was his best friend since they'd been five so he would tell her stuff before he would him. 

Brian hadn't told her exactly what the bastard gave Justin, but he did say he caught something that could be corrected with pills. Daphne hadn't even hesitated giving it to him. She had also given him a piece of her mind about the way he'd been treating Justin like a yo-yo over the last weeks. It was how he found his self knocking on the fucking asshole's door. 

Ethan opened the door standing there in nothing, but his boxers giving Brian a look since he had no clue who he was. He had never met Brian before he'd started his attempt of getting Justin. "Who the hell are you and why are you trying to break my door down?" He asked.

Instead of answering Brian punched him right in the face sending him to the floor. He heard a shout from behind Ian, as he called him. There was some guy on the bed with only the sheet covering him up. He shook his head knowing then why Justin had gotten what he had. He should have known that Justin wouldn't be stupid. He had taught him that you always wore a condom. He knew that Justin didn't let anyone fuck him that wasn't him since the bashing. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"What the fuck was that for?" Ethan asked looking at Brian, but he didn't move because the look he was getting told him it was a bad idea. 

"I'm the guy who's partner you gave Oral Gonorrhea too. That black eye will look like potatoes compared to what I do to you. If you come near Justin again I will cut your dick off and feed it to you." Brian said getting into Ethan's face, but not too close. He didn't think he could catch it from breathing the same air, but who knew what else the bastard might have. He looked up at the other guy who was there next. "If I were you I'd get out of here and go to a clinic to get tested if you let him anywhere near you. There are no symptoms at times for it." He didn't stay to find out what the guy did or Ian either. He went back to the Jeep driving back to the loft. 

He gripped the wheel of Jeep thinking about Justin. He thought about what Daphne had told him too. The way Justin had been feeling since way back at the zukini man. She informed him that even though Justin half played by the rules that they were fucking bogus. He should man up and stop leading Justin around by the balls. He should either admit how he felt because Justin might have forgotten about prom, but she sure as fuck hadn't. 

She had witnessed, along with most of the fucking senior class how happy they were. Chris had beat Justin's skull in because he'd been furious that they were so in love with each other. She might have said jealous instead of furious though which really had thrown him there. He didn't want to think about that possibility. So as he drove to the loft he thought about what she said. He thought about how distant Justin had started to become and the fact that Justin was unofficially living with Daphne according to her. 

The other choice she had given him was let Justin go until he could crawl out of his own ass because Justin was a human being not a toy for his convenience to fuck when he wanted. He hated how blunt she could be, but it was his own fault. He had been the asshole who bought a hustler for the person he couldn't admit he loved. He should have gone with nothing or maybe done something right for once and shown Justin he cared. 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian talks to Justin which isn't how Justin thought it might go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: It got so long had to break into two chapters so enjoy the rest of this. There was no way I'd let it go down any other way either.
> 
> AN2: I Googled what is below and it has two different theories about Oral Gonorrhea. One that it can be transferred by not just oral, vaginal, and anal sex, but kissing too. The other theory is that it can't be, but for this went with can.

Justin was lying in the middle of the bed still when Brian walked in. He had let some of the anger out when he'd punched Ian in the face. He was still upset though since he had confirmed what he'd been trying to deny. He hadn't wanted Michael to be right because he knew Justin. Then again he'd been doing asshole moves lately since Justin's birthday two weeks ago. It was also with their trip they'd supposed to have gone on. If he had told Justin something might have changed. He had been his usual self though and tried pushing Justin away. 

He had read the pamphlet that the pharmacist had given him with the pills. He knew that Justin wouldn't have let the fucking fiddler fuck him. No one besides him got Justin's ass. It went back to what happened after the bashing. It left him fucking Ian or giving him a blow job. Kissing the sick fuck was also the third way Justin could have gotten it. He could do one of two things right now, but he didn't feel like punishing Justin. 

He was sure that Justin would be punishing his self already for what happened. He could see the dried tear stains on the face he loved so much it scared him as he watched him sleep. He had gotten a glass of water and came to the bedroom to get Justin to take the pill. He wasn't sure if Justin had eaten anything so he'd gotten him one of the muffins too. 

He knew in some ways it was his own fault for what was happening. He'd been giving Justin so many mixed signals. He groaned before he gently shook Justin wanting him to wake up so he could give him the pill. He didn't want to wake him since he looked so beautiful right then. His guilty pleasure was watching Justin sleep some times. Justin groaned opening his eyes finding Brian beside him. He had been wanting him to come home, but now that he was there he was wishing he wasn't. He was scared of what might happen. He could have gotten Brian sick if he hadn't been trying to clear his head.

"Eat this, take the pill, and then you're going to go shower. You are done with the fucking fiddler, what I threatened to do to him if he goes near you again; he's never going even look at you. After I order food we're going to watch The Yellow Submarine that you love so much and we're not ever going to talk about this again. In two weeks you're going back to the clinic to make sure it's gone. We have both fucked up in the last few months going back to the fucking zukini guy. This is on both of us and I am sorry that he gave it to you. I'm not going to call you stupid for whatever he sold you, I haven't done shit to let you in on what's in my head lately. I guess I thought you could still tell like you used to. It scares the hell out of me the way I feel about you, Justin. He could have given you anything and instead of taking a pill you could be dying." Brian said finally taking a breath before he got up. He couldn't finish or think about what Justin could have gotten. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin took a bite of the muffin in order to take the pill even though he wasn't in the mood. He took a moment to think about what Brian had said. He'd been talking almost in a rush like if he didn't get it out it wouldn't get said. Justin processed it though and understood what he'd been told in around about way. His heart ached even more knowing that Brian had admitted he loved him in a way. He'd trailed off before the words came out, but he knew.

Instead of going to the bathroom he got in front of Brian. He had been scared he'd throw him out or never want to speak to him again. He hadn't been expecting to hear what he had. He had already been looking at all the things Brian had done before he'd fallen asleep. He had thought about Brian taking him in the first time when he'd been kicked out of his house.

Brian had gotten him from New York and gotten it okay'd that he could live with Debbie. He had taken him in and helped him recover from the worst thing he could have gone through. He was still having problems from it when his hand seized up. It was just now that he really got the full picture though. 

"I love you, too. It's what you're trying to say right? I have been trying to read you like before, but I can't. He took it away from me like he tried taking my art. You gave it back though and I repaid you by... I'm sorry and I swear I wouldn't have even touched you if you tried knowing what I have. I wanted to tell you myself, but I'm guessing they called you. I swear on my life I didn't know he... I used a condom and it didn't break. I wouldn't let him fuck me so I gave him a blow job instead. It's how I got it, I only swallow yours, but I didn't realize he was going to cum. I spit it out, but some... It's not an excuse, but it's the only thing I can think of on how I got it." Justin said the last few sentences coming out in a rush. 

"Oral Gonorrhea can be spread from kissing some people say. I believed you hadn't let him fuck you before you said it. You haven't let anyone, but me near your ass since the bashing. I also know you would have told me even if you hadn't said anything about Ian. You wouldn't risk my life by keeping quiet about something this serious. It's what I told the doctor when he asked if you'd told me yet." Brian said resting his head against Justin's. "Go shower, I need to ice my hand." He added before pressing his lips to Justin's forehead. 

"What happened to your hand?" Justin asked noticing that it was bruised. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I punched your former fuck buddy in the face before telling his other fuck buddy all about what he had." Brian said seeing the hurt look in Justin's eyes knowing it wasn't from what he'd done, but the ladder part of what he said. "I'm sorry, Justin."

"Sorry's bullshit most of the time. I am though, but I'm not sorry that I cleared my head for the last two days at Daphne's and didn't go near Ethan in three days. I showered when I got back here, twice." Justin replied. "If I could have sex I'd show you how sorry I really am." 

"Two weeks when you get the results back after the antibiotics then you can make it up to me. The doctor and the pharmacist are on the bandwagon about kissing can spread this strand so that's off the table too; at least on the mouth." Brian smiled before handing Justin the phone. "Order whatever you want. I guess we got two weeks of trying to fix the disaster that is us by not doing what we usually do." 

Justin took the phone letting out a sigh before he wrapped his arms around Brian hugging him. "Thanks for not throwing me out and hating me. Can we not say anything to the others. I really would like to not hear Michael bitching at me again?" Justin asked letting out a sigh when he felt Brian's arms go around him. 

"Yeah, we keep this between us. Anyone asks about Ian say you came to your senses. You did, but the hard way." Brian replied holding onto Justin thanking ever who was watching out for him.   
He thankfully hadn't gotten something that wasn't curable like HIV. It was what he'd thought about the whole way home and why he hadn't went off. He didn't mention he'd said anything to Daphne. If it got brought up later he would, but right now he wouldn't. After all she had made him think even more and chewed his ass out and not in a life affirming way he enjoyed either. He was going to have to remember never to piss Daphne off. He still remembered how hard she could hit like she'd done when Justin ran off to New York. 

Justin relaxed more knowing that he hadn't destroyed everything. He had betrayed Brian and screwed up, but he still had him right now when he needed him the most. He knew that Brian was right and he could have gotten something a hundred times worse. He just hoped that the next two weeks went by fast. He figured it would give them time though to fix some of the things that were still needing to be talked about. 

"I do love you Justin, its why I'm an asshole sometimes. You got in when not even the ones already in my life could." Brian said tightening his hold on Justin. He didn't want to let go of him and he could feel his own body aching slightly from how hard Justin had him in a hug. He finally pulled back wiping away the tears from Justin's face. "I locked the door before I woke you up." He added hoping Justin might understand the meaning behind the words. 

Justin smiled moving into Brian before he stopped his self. "Fuck, I want to kiss you right now, but I can't. I love you always have and even when you acted like an ass to me I still loved you. It's why it hurt so much thinking you didn't. I promise you though that the door stays locked on my end too." He said before he rested his head against Brian's body. 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced. For any readers in the areas of bad weather stay safe and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced. If any spelling grammar errors missed sorry. I only got wordpad and it doesn't catch anything. Just over look them please.


End file.
